Tulip Kuning
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Cinta yang tak ada harapan/5927 slight 27K/one-sided


Tulip Kuning

A KHR Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Tulip Kuning © Gokudera J. Vie

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, TYL, etc. Don't like? Don't read!

Let's Enjoy!

Semua orang tahu bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi mencintai Sasagawa Kyoko, dan perasaan itu berbalas. Pasangan sempurna. Tapi tak seorang pun menyadari bahwa ternyata Gokudera Hayato bukan hanya menganggap boss-nya sebagai atasan maupun sahabat, tapi juga sebagai orang yang paling berharga, orang yang paling dicintai. Cukup dirinya, Gokudera yang tahu, biarlah seperi makna bunga tulip kuning kisah cintanya, cinta yang tak ada harapan.

# # #

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dari berbagai macam dokumen yang harus dan perlu dia kerjakan. "Masuklah," perintah Tsuna dengan nada suara lelah. Dia sudah dapat menebak bahwa yang datang adalah utusan neraka, alias tukang antar pekerjaan, padahal yang lama, yang menumpuk di mejanya saja belum terselesaikan.

Kenop pintu ruang kerja Tsuna itu berputar, kemudian pintu tersebut terdorong terbuka ke arah dalam. "Selamat siang, Juudaime," sang tangan-kanan-Tsuna, Gokudera memberi salam setelah menampakkan sosoknya dari balik pintu kayu tersebut. "Saya membawakan pekerjaan baru yang kalau bisa harus diselesaikan secepatnya," katanya sambil berjalan mendekati meja Tsuna, di tangannya terdapat setumpuk tinggi kertas yang harus diperiksa dan ditanda-tangani Tsuna.

Tsuna mengerang mendapati intuisinya seratus persen benar seperi biasa, sementara Gokudera hanya bisa tersenyum bersimpati melihatnya.

"Letakkan saja di meja, Gokudera-kun," kata Tsuna sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah meja.

Gokudera menjalankan perintah Tsuna, meletakkan berkas-berkas tersebut di atas meja yang sudah tiga per empat penuh. Setelah meletakkannya, tiba-tiba Gokudera berseru. "Ah, Juudaime, pagi ini ada kiriman lagi untuk Anda!"

Tsuna memandang Gokudera kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapannya. "'_Itu_' lagi?" tanyanya mengkonfirmasi.

Gokudera mengangguk, kemudian langsung mengeluarkan setangkai bunga tulip kuning yang dibungkus plastic transparan dan diikat dengan pita merah jambu. Terdapat juga secarik kertas berisi ucapan terikat di pita tersebut. Memang sudah sebulan ini benda tersebut dikirimkan untuk Tsuna setangkai setiap hari, sejak undangan pernikahan sang Vongola Decimo dan Sasagawa Kyoko disebarkan.

Tsuna mengambil bunga yang diulurkan Gokudera tersebut, mengamatinya sebentar kemudian menghela nafas. "Demi Tuhan, untung saja Kyoko-chan orangnya pengertian. Kalau tidak, bisa batal pernikahanku gara-gara penggemar misterius ini. Lagi pula, sejak kapan sih aku punya penggemar?" keluhnya sambil meletakkan bunga tersebut ke pinggir meja, dan mulai bertopang dagu.

Gokudera melirik bunga tersebut, berpikir bahwa bunga tersebut akan terabaikan sama seperti bunga-bunga tulip kuning yang dikirimkan sebelumnya. Dan tugas Gokudera-lah untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah esok paginya karena Tsuna akan melupakan keberadaannya dan meninggalkan benda tersebut begitu saja saat kembali ke base-nya. Miris.

"Baiklah, Juudaime, sebaiknya saya pergi sekarang supaya Anda bisa kembali bekerja," kata Gokudera, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah mantap menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Gokudera-kun!" teguran Tsuna tersebut membuat Gokudera berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kembali ke belakang. "Kita teman kan?" lanjut Tsuna.

Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging dan kelopak mata yang menutup, Gokudera menjawab. "Tentu saja, Juudaime. Tentu saja." Membuat Tsuna tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Cukup diherankan, bagaimana hyper intuition Tsuna tidak menangkap setitik pun nada kecewa dalam suara Gokudera, padahal pastinya pria itu merasakan sakit di hatinya setelah mendengar kata '_teman_'.

Setelah menjawab ucapan Tsuna, Gokudera kembali melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan Tsuna kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, membiarkan Tsuna kembali mengabaikan bunga tulip kuning yang sebenarnya adalah pemberiannya.

_Untuk Tsunayoshi tercinta_.

# # #

Beberapa kali jemari Gokudera mencoba menyalakan _lighter_-nya, sebatang rokok sudah terselip diantara kedua bibirnya. Setelah rokoknya menyala, Gokudera memasukkan kembali _lighter_-nya ke dalam saku mantelnya, yang melindunginya dari dinginnya cuaca Italia.

Pemuda blasteran itu berhenti berjalan ketika berada di depan sebuah toko bunga kecil di daerah yang cukup terpencil, satu-satunya toko bunga yang menyediakan tulip kuning pada musim seperti ini. Setelah membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya sampai apinya mati, Gokudera berjalan memasuki toko tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah ramah, yang merupakan pemilik toko tersebut.

Gokudera memang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap selama sebulan di toko bunga kecil itu. Namun, tujuan Gokudera kali ini bukanlah untuk membeli setangkai bunga tulip kuning untuk dikirimkan tiap hari, melainkan sebuket bunga tulip kuning dan merah untuk dikirimkan ke pernikahan Tsuna dua hari mendatang. Jadi, saat sang pemilik toko mengambil setangkai bunga tulip kuning dan hendak menghiasnya, Gokudera segera berkata, "Saya ingin membeli sebuket bunga tulip, kuning dan merah. Untuk dikirim dua hari dari sekarang."

Awalnya sang pemilik toko memandang heran pada Gokudera, tapi pada akhirnya wanita tua itu tak berkata apa-apa dan mengembalikan bunga yang dia pegang pada tempat awalnya.

"Ini alamat, dan kartu ucapannya," kali ini Gokudera menyodorkan dua carik kertas pada sang pemilik toko. "Bisa diantarkan tepat pukul sebelas kan?"

Sang pemilik toko mengulum senyum sembari mengangguk, tak lupa kemudian mengambil kertas serta uang pembayaran yang disodorkan Gokudera. Kemudian Gokudera pun berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, diikuti tatapan mata simpati dari si pemilik toko.

# # #

Sang pemimpin Vongola menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri semenjak pagi di hari pernikahannya ini. Hanya satu yang dicari, sang Storm Guardian Vongola, Gokudera Hayato. Pria tersebut belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya semenjak kemarin, selang satu hari sejak penggemar misterius Tsuna berhenti mengiriminya bunga tulip kuning.

"Tsuna!" teguran dari suara familiar membuat Tsuna menoleh, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Rain Guardian-nya.

"Oh? Yamamoto," sapa balik Tsuna.

"Kau gugup?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Tsuna cepat, masih setengah mencari Gokudera. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dimana Gokudera-kun? Semenjak kemarin aku tidak melihatnya."

Yamamoto secara spontan ikut mencari si rambut silver di seluruh ruangan persiapan itu. "Kemarin rasanya aku bertemu dia, katanya sih mau pergi sebentar," katanya dengan kepala masih berputar kesana kemari. Sampai akhirnya wajah itu kembali menghadap Tsuna, dia berkata, "Sudahlah Tsuna, tak perlu khawatir. Ini kan Gokudera. Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan pernikahanmu nanti, semoga tidak ada yang mengacau."

Tsuna tertawa datar mengetahui maksud Yamamoto. "Lambo kan bukan anak-anak lagi, lagi pula aku ragu Varia akan datang atau tidak."

"Tenang saja, Squalo sudah memastikan mereka akan datang. Hanya masalah memaksa Xanxus saja yang perlu mereka lakukan," kata Yamamoto dengan ringan. Dasar orang yang _esay going,_ Tsuna jadi penasaran bagaimana jadinya kalau Yamamoto yang nantinya menikah, dia dan Haru sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan.

"Sawada!" seruan dari suara yang terdengar bersemangat itu lagi-lagi harus membuat Tsuna memutar kepalanya. Dan tampaklah seorang Sasagawa Ryouhei, calon iparnya sekaligus Sun Guardian Vongola, dalam balutan _tuksedo_ sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau harus siap di altar lima menit lagi, TO THE EXTREME!" katanya dengan tangan diangkat ke atas.

"Haha,… baiklah Tsuna, aku akan ke bangku para undangan. Kau siap-siaplah, pengantinmu sudah menunggu. Masalah Gokudera jangan kau khawatirkan!" katanya dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil memegang bahu Tsuna memberi dukungan.

Tsuna mau tidak mau jadi tertular senyuman Yamamoto. "Terima kasih, Yamamoto," katanya, kemudian pergi menuju altar, menunggu pengantinnya, dan menunggu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata, "Aku bersedia." Di hadapan para hadirin, pastor, dan Tuhan. Menunggu saat pada akhirnya cintanya menjadi satu dengan pujaannya hatinya. Tak tahu bahwa ada satu orang sok tegar yang sedang bersembunyi menghindarinya, untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

# # #

Gokudera tahu bahwa dia hanyalah seorang pengecut, bersembunyi di dalam mobil yang terparkir di pinggir seberang jalan di depan gereja tempat pernikahan sang Juudaime berlangsung, sementara cucu lelaki pemilik toko bunga mulai menghampiri pasangan pengantin baru, yang keluar dari gereja setelah pernikahan mereka diresmikan.

Seperti melihat film, Gokudera melihat wajah shock Tsuna saat sang pemuda pengantar bunga menyerahkan buket bunga pesanannya pada Tsuna, saat Tsuna akhirnya membaca kartu ucapan yang terselip disana, kartu dimana Gokudera memanggil Tsuna hanya dengan namanya, tanpa wujud dan suara, padahal di kehidupan sehari-hari Gokudera tak pernah berani melakukannya. Satu bukti lagi bahwa dia hanyalah seorang pengecut bernyali ciut.

Gokudera mengalihkan tatapannya menuju depan, menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang kini sedang dia matikan apinya di asbak yang tersedia. Walau pengecut, dia bersungguh-sungguh berharap Tsuna bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Asalkan Tsuna bahagia, perasaannya dikorbankan pun tak masalah. Tak peduli berapa waktu akan berlalu, Gokudera percaya perasaannya kepada Tsuna tak akan luntur. Sampai kapan pun, dalam suka maupun duka, dia akan selalu mencintai Sawada Tsunayoshi, mengharapkan kebahagiannya, tak peduli siapa yang akan mendampinginya. Inilah bentuk cintanya, cinta yang tak ada harapan.

_Untuk Tsunayoshi,_

_Aku minta maaf bila sudah membuatmu susah dengan mengirimkan bunga-bunga ini padamu, mengirimkan symbol dan ungkapan perasaanku padamu._

_Tapi, aku berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir. Karena makna tulip kuning adalah cinta yang tak ada harapan._

_Kuselipkan juga bunga tulip merah, yang artinya kepercayaan. Percayalah padaku bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu._

_Percayalah padaku, Tsuna._

**= O W A R I =**

**A/N : Hiks,… emo sekali mengetik fic ini. Apa lagi diselingi lagu Let's not punya SuJu, alias Super Junior. Dan yang kata-kata center + italic terakhir itu adalah kata-kata dalam kartu ucapan yang dikirimkan Gokudera.**

**Maafkan aku Gokudera! Awalnya mau Reborn sama Luche, tapi nggak cocok. Lebih cocok kamu sama Tsuna!**

**Maafkan saya juga reader bila ada yang merasa cerita ini mirip sama cerita yang lain. Sumpah saya ngetik fic ini hanya berdasarkan makna tulip kuning, bahkan setelah ngetik ini saya baru tau kalau ceritanya rada mirip Junjou dan lirik lagu afgan yang judulnya confession.**

**Ah, maafkanlah saya atas bacotan tak penting ini. Terima kasih pula saya ucapkan pada semua yang datang untuk mampir, atau hanya sekedar melirik.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
